Kanatsu Mizuki
|image = KanatsuMizuki3232323.jpg |caption = Kanatsu Mizuki, January 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 160cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2015-2018 (3 years) |agency = (2015-2018) |label = (2015-2018) |generation = 24th Generation |join = April 1, 2015 |left = August 24, 2018 |days = 3 Years, 4 Months, 24 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai, Kimagure♡Princess |twitter = |instagram = }} Kanatsu Mizuki (金津美月) is a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was introduced on May 4, 2015 alongside seven other girls at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. On August 24, 2018, it was announced that she had finished her training. Biography Early Life Kanatsu Mizuki was born on October 9, 2002 in Tokyo, Japan. She has a younger sister named Yuika.https://twitter.com/kimapri201811/status/1063792652083023873?s=21 2015 In early 2015, Kanatsu auditioned for Hello Pro Kenshuusei after failing a Morning Musume audition and successfully passed."ハロプロ研修生メンバー紹介 金津美月（かなつみずき）" (in Japanese). Hello Pro Kenshuusei (via YouTube). 2015-06-20. Translation by Lurkette: "Kanatsu Mizuki (金津美月)," post #12. Hello!Online. 2012-06-20. She officially joined the trainee program on April 1 and was officially announced as a member on April 27 alongside Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kasahara Momona and Okamoto Honoka."ハロプロ研修生 新メンバー加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-04-27. She was formally introduced and participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4. For the test event, she performed "Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai". 2016 Kanatsu participated in the opening act and as a back dancer for the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~, Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~, and ℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~. From November 3 to November 20, Kanatsu participated in the Engeki Joshibu musical Nega Poji Poji. 2017 Kanatsu was featured in Juice=Juice's "Jidanda Dance" music video as a backup dancer. From October 26 to November 12, Kanatsu performed in the Engeki Joshibu musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan. 2018 On May 11, Kanatsu appeared on Fuji TV's "Monomane Kouhaku Uta Gassen", as a backup dancer for former ℃-ute member Okai Chisato, alongside Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro and Ono Kotomi. On August 24, it was revealed that Kanatsu had completed her training and therefore left Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Horie Kizuki."Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2018 9月 ～もみじ～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-08-24. In November, Kanatsu joined a new independent idol unit called Kimagure♡Princess as a supporting member. 2019 On August 8, it was announced that Kimagure♡Princess would disband on August 24 and that she would also finish her work with the group on the same day. Personal Life Family= Mizuki has a younger sister named Yuika. They are both members in Kimagure♡Princess. |-|Education= As of April 2019, she is currently in her second year of high school. |-|Name Meaning= Kanatsu's given name, "Mizuki", means beauty (美; mi) and moon (月; zuki). |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Kanatsu Mizuki has acquired: *'Kasahara Momona:' She is good friends with ANGERME member Kasahara Momona. *'Maeda Kokoro:' She is good friends with Maeda Kokoro in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. |-|Nicknames= *'Mizukichi' (みずきち): Used by Kasahara Momona, Ono Mizuho, and Maeda Kokoro. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kanatsu Mizuki (金津美月) *'Nicknames:' Mizukichi (みずきち)Used by Kasahara Momona, Ono Mizuho, and Maeda Kokoro. *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 160cm *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Eastern Zodiac:' Horse *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2018-08-24: Left *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015-2018) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Running fast *'Hobbies:' Drawing (manga), collecting stationery like pens in different colors, and karaoke *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop *'Strength:' She can make friends easily with everyone *'Weakness:' She is quick to give up *'Favorite Food:' Chocolate *'Least Favorite Food:' Sweetened carrots *'Favorite Colors:' Pink and Sakura-color *'Favorite Sport:' Jumping the tobibako, Dance *'Charm Points:' Her yaeba, Got taller *'Motto:' "Akaruku tanoshiku kansha no kimochi wo wasurezu ni" (明るく楽しく感謝の気持ちを忘れずに; Don't forget the feelings of gratitude for cheerful fun) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Inspiration!", "Gashin Shoutan", "Gamusha LIFE", "Ai no Gundan" *'Looks Up To:' Oda SakuraBOMB! June 2015 Issue. Date Published: 2015-05-09. because she's really good at singing. Works Theater *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls (cameo) Internet *2015- Hello! Project Station Music Videos *2017 Juice=Juice - Jidanda Dance (as a back dancer) Trivia *Her dream was to join Morning Musume. *Her future goal was to try everything, but definitely to sing. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she wanted to be part of Hello! Project in some way after failing a Morning Musume 12th Generation audition. See Also *Gallery:Kanatsu Mizuki *List:Kanatsu Mizuki Discography Featured In *List:Kanatsu Mizuki Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Twitter *Instagram *Official Profile (archived) de:Kanatsu Mizuki es:Kanatsu Mizuki Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:2015 Additions Category:Libra Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Blood Type O Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members currently attending high school Category:2018 Departures Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Kimagure♡Princess Category:Horse Category:Kanatsu Mizuki